Dhark Pyreflies
by PeinTheCryingGod
Summary: Revenge. Pain. Anger. These emotions posses the undead and leave them vulnerable to manipulation. Aaron Takashi was friends with the high summoner and her comapnions, now him and a mystery ally have malicious designs upon Spira, all sides must collide if the world is to be saved. The world of the dead and alive come together in what looks to be war. Sequel to "Where Did Rikku go?"
1. Chapter 1: Escape from this afterlife

_Dark Pyreflies. _

_Chapter 1 _

_**A/N **_It's finally here my long awaited sequel to "Where did RIkku go?" I apologise for any little spelling and grammar errors but my beta reader has decided to be evil and no longer help me but anyway its here so enjoy and review.

The Farplane. The land of the dead, whatever you wanted to call it didn't change what it was in essence: a prison, an annoyingly vast prison but even the most advanced prisons have a door out and all of which can be unlocked by using a key. A young man dressed in a black trench coat and sunglasses stood at the top of a eighty foot deep chasm and a sinister grin etched it's way on to his face as his grey eyes found his 'key' in the form of Maester Seymour Guado. "_I've got my key out and this whole place is basically a giant door "_The young man thought with a flash of vicious glee as with ease and skill he dived down the eighty foot chasm and landed lightly on the tips of his toes . As he landed he flexed his fingers and as if excited the Pyreflies that made up his soul flew around them. The young man smiled at them as he noticed that his were red, black and grey whereas the rest of creations were green, blue and yellow. As he coaxed them to return to his core he strode purposefully over to the imprisoned Maester and smiled at the pitiful condition this great evil was forced in to by a young girl who in the young man's own was phenomenally weak. "Well Maester Seymour are we enjoying our stay in paradise" The young man asked, his voice completely filled with sarcasm as he looked at the chains of energy that held the Maester to his unenviable existence. "Who are you and more importantly what do you want?" Seymour asked, the shakiness of his normally powerful voice betrayed the fear he obviously tried to hide "Who I am? Unimportant" The young man said dismissively and raised his right hand to allow his 'Dark Pyreflies' to swarm and dissolve the chain holding Maester to his eternal prison "What I want, Unfathomably important." The youth smiled arrogantly. Maester Seymour looked interested "I'm interested." Seymour smiled. "I know you managed to escape the Farplane, teach me to do the same and lend me your powers. I'll help you get your revenge in exchange for mine" The young man proposed to Seymour and if there was any emotion in him his face and body language never once betrayed what was on his mind. Seymour looked indecisive before he declared "Deal." The young man placed his hand on Seymour's forehead and focused himself into the perfect state of control over himself he had spent months learning and forced his own soul to merge with Seymour's as he absorbed his powers and suppressed his physical body. "_**Now we are the one being. Only you can hear my voice, only you can add to your strength by drawing it from my own." **_Seymour told him inside his head. "_**Now tap into my energy and tear a hole in the border of this world and return your soul and body to Spira and begin our journey of vengeance. Now tell me your name." **_Seymour growled inside his head. The young man flew up towards the sky focusing his energy on bending the space between worlds and when he felt the energy sustaining the Farplane tare open he smiled evidently satisfied. "_**I am Aaron Takashi and my father and the rest of Spira will die fearing that name which will be remembered throughout history." **_

_End of chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2: A message from the dead

_**Final Fantasy 10-2: Dhark Pyreflies.**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

**A/N: So yeah my fic is taking a billion years to complete; I know, please no hate me. I'm now in production once more and currently writing for Tekken and Naruto, however as this is the sequel to my first and favourite story it will get the special love needed to finish it properly so bear with me.**

_**Bold and italics: Aaron and Seymour communicating.**_

_Italics: character private though/ Dream or memory sequence._

**Sorry but when having friends read over the fic the different speech types confused them so I though this little note would be useful.**

_**Macalania Forest**_

Aaron sat a small pool of water in the now dying Macalania forest and put on his black sunglasses. They did little to hide the fact that his once warm grey eyes were becoming a cold purple, they obscured them however so that if you glanced at him you wouldn't notice them without needing to ascertain. He then adjusted his black trench coat: It was black leather that reached under the back of his knees, along with the 3 quarter length sleeves he had on it the coat was unobtrusive and light but gave off a dark aura. He adjusted his silver forearm bracers and black leather gloves and he was ready, all he needed was his sword. He paced the ground in front of the pool, his black, shin-high combat boots making no sound on the forest floor. "_**You look like your father in that coat."**_ Seymour remarked. _**"I know, my intention is to mock him, send a clear signal: a man that shares his blood and his face will be his downfall" **_Aaron felt the urge to laugh at the deepness of his anger; it was empowering and entirely consuming. He kneeled in front of the water and noticed his hair. The once inky black hair was streaked in places with light blue. _**"What powers have I gained from merging with you?" **_He enquired. _**"Powers over: Air, Earth, Water, Stone and Wood." **_Seymour remarked. _**"Good mix"**_ Said Aaron, with the tiniest bit of enthusiasm. Aaron frowned as he began to wonder where he would go and how he would achieve his goals. He briefly thought about where he would go. He considered going to see Yuna. He smiled as he imagined her with the others; he could see them still sphere hunting, Tidus with his blonde hair and good attitude. Rikku with her captivating eyes and adorable giggle and Paine with her silver hair and crimson eyes. _"No, not Rikku, not with them or the others but…him" _Aaron thought with a stab of searing white hot pain.

**Flashback.**

_Aaron looked Auron in the eye, saying "You asked my why I wouldn't give up: I won't give up…because the way I feel… about Rikku… is worth the pain…you make me feel…" Aaron's vision started darkening, "Rikku is worth… the world… and more to me… I'll die for her and I'd… live… for her as well… if I could… but I can't… so this… will have to do…" Aaron felt himself begin to loose to the appeal of unconsciousness and when Auron walked away. He took a comsphere out of his pocket, clicked on Yuna's name and said "Help me Yuna…" Then he began to drift towards death._

**End Flashback.**

Aaron gritted his teeth in bitter frustration. "_I was wrong; Rikku just dropped me for a better prospect when it was convenient for her. I loved her and she betrayed me to my death, that pain was unbearable, I thought I had failed her_._" _Aaron sat cross legged on the soft earth of the forest floor and he coupled his extreme anger and intense magic together to create a merciless illusion so real it hurt. The wind picked up in a light breeze around him as he began….

**7 am: Rikku's nightmare.**

_Rikku was confused. Why was she here? Why was this seemingly endless white field so sinister? Before she could even hope to make sense of the situation the world shifted around her to complete darkness and suddenly 2 piercing eyes light purple in colour and devoid of emotion stared at her. Suddenly the scene shifted and she was transported to the nightmare that had been waiting for her all these months: Aaron's death. As she looked around the large throne room area she found a large hole in the wall that opened out in to a horrible rainy day. She stepped out tentatively and had she any capacity for movement she would have run. Hanging about 4 feet up in the wall, a large sword embedded in his chest was Aaron. His left arm was missing was and there was blood pouring from his mouth, his soft grey eyes were filled with unshed tears and he had a look of bitter disappointment in his eyes. Once again darkness and unlike before the sound of a tormenting laughter. An evil, cold mockery of the once warm chuckle that was Aaron's. As the laughter rang out from the limitless darkness that filled her with dread she was transported to the ruined city: Zanarkand. As the familiar light of the cloud of Pyreflies illuminated the scene it shed light on the fact that she was not alone. A young man with a long black coat and combat boots stood looking at the water, his back to her. Rikku felt the strangers' presence; it was strangely familiar. "Miss me Rikku?" He asked somewhat happily. He turned and the young man she abandoned smiled brightly at her his light blue hair and deep purple eyes so unlike his normal self. "Aaron! You're here" Rikku squealed and ran at him happily. He grabbed her in his arms and when she noticed how different he looked up close she was so sorry for her ex-boyfriend. "_Blue hair and purple eyes. Oh god Seymour got him." _Rikku thought. Veins were beginning to pop out under the skin around his eyes and just as Rikku was about to ask about what had happened to him he viciously grabbed her wrist and without batting an eyelid he applied an insane amount of pressure until a loud snapping was heard and she began crying. "Aaron why did you do that?" She sobbed in agony. "Feel a fraction of the pain you caused me Rikku." Aaron growled at her. "Aaron! Please believe me when I tell you I didn't want any of this to happen to you." She pleaded with him. "I know, but it still happened, I still died and I went through all that pain for you!" Aaron screamed and twisted her broken wrist mercilessly. "I'll be back soon enough. I'm alive and more deadly than ever. Tell my father to prepare for my arrival." He asked her calmly. "I will, I swear I will now please let go of my wrist." Rikku begged. When he did he turned and walked off. "Aaron! You look like him you know." She yelled at him. He turned to her and when he looked at her his eyes were his own and the tears hung in them. "I know." He replied in a weary tone._

**End of nightmare.**

Rikku awoke in a state of pure panic. Aaron was back from the dead and being controlled by Seymour. He was coming for her and she knew that in his quest for vengeance Seymour would use him to destroy Spira. _"My one chance is to get Yuna and the others to help me." _She thought.

**Macalania Forest.**

Aaron stood up and felt a dark pride surge through him. Events were in motion and his vengeance was underway. Auron would soon die and Spira would be his. Aaron stood up and put his hand in the water but almost instantly withdrew it due to a burning sensation that was red hot. Looking across the water he saw a large figure surrounded by black flame holding a large sword and frowning at him. _**"That's the legendary sword Hellfire. Which means…?" **_Seymour attempted to explain but before he could Aaron finished his sentence aloud. "Ifrit." Aaron declared.

_**End Of Chapter 2!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Aaron Vs Ifrit

_**Final Fantasy 10-2: Dhark Pyreflies.**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Aaron vs. Ifrit.**_

Aaron looked across the burning hot water at the legendary Fayth of fire and eyed his sword. It was a powerful tool and if he could gain possession of it his plans and power would be helped along at a great rate. His task must take priority, it was his reason for existing, vengeance had given him a second chance and by all he held dear to him the world would be brought to its knees and fear his fury. "_**This is your first target, you must absorb and suppress him, I will aid you in suppressing him, but we must acquire his power!" **_Seymour urged Aaron from the section of his mind which they now shared. He nodded his agreement and raised his fists. "I will not go back to your prison, Ifrit. The Farplane cannot contain my new power and you yourself will not be able to stop me! The world will burn with my vengeance and all creation will remember my name, stand aside and you may live." Aaron declared; a dark grin of arrogant pride etched onto his face. The Fayth surveyed him calmly and raised his free hand and grinned. "If you continue to keep the Maester from us you will suffer our wrath, boy!" Ifrit clenched his raised fist and suddenly a pillar of inky black flames leapt up underneath Aaron's feet; had he not heard the hiss of the water he would have been reduced to a pile of ash. He used his power over water to make the water more able to take his weight and he slid across it like it was ice. His purple eyes glowed with malicious determination. Ifrit raised his hand to summon another fiery pillar in front of Aaron but the sinister youth slipped under the water in a giant bubble produced by his wind magic. Ifrit watched in awe of the younger's skill, "_He's already managed to completely tap into Seymour's high energy reserve, not only that he managed to tear a hole in the space between worlds, whether or not I want to acknowledge his skill I have to admit he's extremely dangerous. This Takashi child exhibits power beyond even that of his father. His ability to predict my attacks is unprecedented, he saw through my flame pillar and dodged it twice in two different ways, undeniably strong, had we the time I would attempt to make an ally of him however Bahamut wants this matter dealt with quickly."_

Ifrit readied his sword and waited for the young man to surface. As he did Ifrit rushed forward aiming for a killing strike but the humans steel bracer repelled his sword and completely halted Ifrits's momentum, the fire Fayth found keeping himself on the water hard, but he knew he had to kill the boy here, where there was no risk to the people of Spira. Aaron leapt up and pressed forward aiming sharp kicks at Ifrit then a strong punch which when he unclenched his fist released a powerful blast of wind. Ifrit was propelled backwards and he began to shake, the flames acting as a barrier around his weak body had been largely extinguished. The flame Fayth stood up aware that he was in a precarious position; the boy had totally exposed his vulnerability and had more elemental power than him.

"_**Now is your chance my young friend, his flame is extinguished, he's weakened and you can utilise the power at your disposal to eliminate him! Do it quickly" **_Seymour's voice could be heard in Aaron's mind, he was eager to be done with the fight but Aaron wanted to test his power further so he ran around the lake in a large circle daring the Fayth to attack him when he had amassed such speed, he was easily able to dodge his attacks and both of them knew it. Ifrit smirked and raised his hand conjuring another flame pillar this time engulfing himself to strengthen his barrier. Then he unleashed a ring of flames around the lake to prevent Aaron from escaping, the flame cast an eerie orange glow over the area within which Aarons dark presence seemed to grow and consume him as his coat began to sway and he glared at the flame Fayth. His purple eyes were cold and Ifrit began to feel the extreme power the boy had merged with and felt fear for him, The Fayth had long watched this child and had marvelled at his strong convictions and gentle heart, now though he was engulfed by rage and at his core sadness, was he regretting what he had done? Ifrit began a second attack by aiming a stream of the black flames covering his body at Aaron, hoping to stop him humanely. The sadness within him was way too much for the child to cope with. Aaron was prepared for this though and slid across the water waiting for an opening.

Suddenly his chance appeared the Fayth had sacrificed his barrier in a failed attempt to end the battle in his favour. Aaron focused on the water and it erupted in an explosion, putting out the fire that Ifrit had conjured up to prevent Aaron from running. The weakened faith feel to the stone floor which had recently been covered by water and the stone leapt up and shackled itself around hi waist, ankles and wrists in essence paralysing him. Aaron leapt onto Ifrit's chest and grinned at him. "The Fayth are surprisingly weak, no wonder Spira is as corrupt and damned as it is. I will unite the world in fear, they will all hate me and that will be their salvation before I destroy the planet." Aaron's voice was a mix of Seymour's and his but the words belonged to Seymour. Aaron had already become a puppet; worst part was he was a willing puppet. He took Hellfire and put it into his sheath he kept on his back that had once held the Throat Cleaver. "He's using you, turn him over and we'll be merciful, you'll be rewarded, don't damn this world and yourself to his will." Ifrit was beseeching the young man to see sense. Aaron looked at him his eyes his own and his voice shaky. "I'm sorry but I can't it's not as easy as you would believe, my desire for revenge was my undoing." His eyes returned to purple as he conjured a stone spike to pierce right through Ifrit's throat and he glared. Aaron put his hand on Ifrit's head and began to absorb him. "If it helps you Ifrit, know that your fire will ravage Spira and save it from the Fayth's failure to rule a peaceful world. Aaron was taunting him and Ifrit growled and tried to move. "He's using you and when he's done he will betray you as he did us, you're his pawn and nothing else, he cares little for your vengeance and Seymour will destroy you when you have given him what he wants!" With that sinister parting message Ifrit was gone, body and soul absorbed by Aaron.

The boy stood up and returned to the dry earth and began walking slowly. "_**You and I will head to Kilika, in the Takashi clan fort is an artefact that will help our plans along nicely." **_Seymour informed Aaron. _**"Lord Seymour there's nothing there, I assure you, nothing save pain and silence." "Ah my boy but there is; Lady Yuna placed it there to celebrate your memory. This item will help us, and ultimately help you." **_With that assurance of furthering his chance of success Aaron summoned a wind cloud and used it to travel through the forest. His destination: the Takashi clan fort on the hidden island off Kilikas west coast.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**


	4. Chapter 4: The gathering of the storm

_**Final Fantasy 10-2: Dhark Pyreflies.**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Auron.**_

Auron Takashi was looking out the glittery sea which seemed to be entirely endless. He reflected on the events of 3 months ago with a sense of pride. He had fought with his son, a powerful young man armed with a powerful weapon and a good head for tactics, he had easily outmanoeuvred some of Aurons best tricks and showed him that experience wasn't everything, the boy was a strong fighter in his own right and he had shown the Takashi's legendary combat ability had lived on through the two of them. Had their battle been common knowledge it would have gone down in history, the two surviving remnants of the Takashi battling over the legendary Throat Cleaver blade and the love of Rikku.

Auron smiled, he had won both and had rid himself of the son that came from the Takashis need to try and ally with the Shinohara, Auron had then began to think of Aaron's mother. Auron had been proud when the radiant Marisa Shinohara had been promised to him. Her beauty had been apparent in how she had looked and how she acted, she was truly happy when her pregnancy had been confirmed, she had always wanted a child and when Auron had began to hate the unborn baby for robbing her of her strength she had shown her own dedication of conviction when she carried the baby to birth alone. Auron knew in his heart he should have saved his son from his abusive upbringing but he had also been afraid to see the carrier of Marisa's legacy, and he was that. While Aaron was a near replica of his father, just with both his eyes and a youthful naivety that had contributed to his charm he had his mothers' fearlessness and her dedication to those people and beliefs that he cared about, he was able to care very deeply for things just as Marisa had. It had always gnawed at Aurons heart to think of his son because he knew that he would have been more like his mother had he had love and care in place of abuse and hatred. Auron wished he had a chance to repair his ravaged mockery of a relationship with his son. He stood up and headed to his large home that he shared with Rikku, she was always there for him and respected his wishes where as Marisa had chosen to be a match for Aurons iron will, he loved the peace his life with her was, she loved him and he felt affection for her but he knew his heart belonged to Marisa, he had only taken her from Aaron to feel the warmth she filled him with and to destroy his sons life thus weakening him enough to make it easy for Auron to finally obtain the Throat Cleaver. He stopped dead in his tracks as the rain hit him and he swore he could hear a woman crying, he looked to the sky wondering. "_Marisa do you still weep for our child?" _Auron proceeded insidenot wanting to turn around in case he saw his dead wife and his already cracked heart split.

Rikku came sprinting to meet him her wrist in a sling form the mysterious break she had suffered the previous night and her emerald eyes were swimming with tears. "Auron I need to tell you something, it's really important." Auron sighed and tried to push past her "Rikku I can't deal with your damn wrist and it's been a strange day, I'll take you to a doctor another time." Rikku got red in the face. "AARON'S BACK FROM THE DEAD AND HE'S COMING FOR US!" She yelled at him enraged at his dismissal of what she had to say. Auron turned glowering at her. "What did you just say!?" He leapt down the stairs at her and he was concerned for her "We'll need to hide you and train you how to fight; I'm older in myself than when we last battled. He has the advantage over me now." He immediately ran up to his shrine to the Takashi clan. He put on his steel bracers, coat and sunglasses, his orange coat he adjusted to suit his next task. He would have to go and kill the child he had once laid to rest and the thought of this deeply saddened him. He may not like the boy but he deserved to rest peacefully. "Auron please, leave him alone, he's suffered at our hands enough and I need you here." Rikku rested her head on his shoulder as a tear ran down her face. "My stomach hurts. It's reacting to Aaron. I know it is. He's done something to it." Rikku whined. Auron drew himself up to his fullest height as he picked up his battle prize from his fight against his son: The Throat Cleaver. Auron took a glance at the immaculate blade and marvelled at it, when Aaron possessed it the blade was half black half its regular steel colour now though it was steel with black serpentine lines up the blade and a loss let fierce looking. Auron decided that he would need to learn more about the blade and he knew the only place where that knowledge existed was the Takashi clan fort. "Rikku I'll be back when he's destroyed." Auron nimbly leapt out the window and set off. Hoping above hope. That it was for the last time.

_**Aaron. (1 week later. Kilika)**_

As Aaron walked through the crowded streets his face covered by his hood he was hearing strange rumours. Auron Takashi had suddenly appeared on the island, he spent 2 days here before hiring a boat and departing for that abandoned island off the west coast and he was going to obtain a great new power that he would use to protect the world from a great evil. Aaron smirked at how close to the truth the locals' wild speculation was. He went to the docks from which the fort island was partly visible and grinned at his fathers' stupidity; he had left a trail and Aaron had picked up on it really quickly. _"All too easy father. Destiny is colliding in a spectacular fashion. I really like being in the eye of the storm, I once believed that events were fate, but a truly gifted individual can manipulate them to his own advantage and strengthen his position. I'll use this as the catalyst for a war that will annihilate the planet." _Aaron dived in to the water and once again forged an air bubble around him. He swam to the island as a sadistic glee and excitement overcame him, revenge was coming.

_**END OF CHAPTER 4.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Memory of a funeral

_**Final Fantasy 10-2: Dhark Pyreflies.**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Yuna.**_

Yuna was sat in the council chambers in the top of a large white tower that had been erected in Bevelle. The tower belonged to an organisation known as "The Guild". The group had been created so that all of Spiras' internal affairs were decided fairly by major factions and the oldest clans of Spira that still had descendents, or the Head Families as they liked to be called. She was the Guild Mistress; she was the head of the Guild and the one who had had the idea to build a tower where all the guild members stayed. The tower was 15 floors high, a lobby on the bottom and a council room at the top, with 2 security stations and a stairwell, leaving 10 used apartments, 1 unused. Yuna got up and looked out the window at the happy people going about their daily life below her and her heart grew heavy; one of her friends had been killed 3 moths ago today. Aaron Takashi was ages with her younger cousin Rikku and had been murdered because of her. She felt a tear run down her cheek for the young man she herself had healed up before he had thrown himself in to his hunt for his father and his lover, the man who the next time she saw him, he was a corpse that had been callously abandoned in the rain, ripped of his arm and all joy; the man she had known was destroyed and she could remember it well..

**Flashback. **

_The rain hammered down mercilessly on this small island just off Kilika, the whole damn place seemed to be weeping, for the injuries that Aaron had sustained, but Yuna knew he was alive, he had to be. He was a strong man and he wouldn't die, he had his life ahead of him she told herself, but doubts were creeping in to her mind, why wasn't he responding to her calling his commsphere. He must be too weak to move, but when she looked at Tidus she saw his worry then when she looked at Paine she saw tears, had the silver haired warrior felt something for the young Takashi, maybe the loneliness both seemed to be gripped by had shown her true self, maybe she wanted to stop being alone and wanted to be with somebody who could understand her pain. Aaron filled those criteria. The three kept running up the path towards the large foreboding fort, the state of disrepair the building was in added to the overall menacing quality and Yuna felt a minute shiver ambush her body, there was going to be something bad awaiting them. Yuna reached the fort door first and pulled it open then sprinted inside, her eyes scanning the area for any signs of Aaron. She found a trail of blood leading to a hole in the large throne room like area that bore signs of recent combat, she tentatively followed the blood and what she saw sickened her, dropped on the floor was a cracked commsphere and about a foot in the air, a sword ploughed through his chest was Aaron, his arm was missing and his face was sheer misery and blood covered. Yuna stared totally shocked, how could Auron have done this? He used to be a good man. Tidus and Paine appeared behind her and surprisingly Paine cried as she pulled the sword out of his body and Aaron fell. Tidus rushed forward and caught him, so as to spare him any further indignity, he stood up straight and carried him inside out of the rain. Paine gripped the sword angrily and looked at Aaron as Tidus laid him on the floor. She leapt at him and sobbed on his still form. "WHY!? Why did you have to rush in alone, you stupid idiot, he was way stronger than you and you knew it!" Tidus put his hand on her shoulder to steady her as she looked near to collapsing while Yuna stared at Aaron's lifeless eyes and felt her own hot tears sting her cheeks as she had been the one he had called for help and she hadn't been quick enough. She fell to her knees sobbing and beating the ground angrily with her fist in frustration. She had to quickly stand up though as she realised what had to be done. "Tidus pick him up and bring him back to the Celsius, I want to bury him, but he'll be buried as a full man, not this wreck." The distraught 3 walked back to the airship slowly, the rain not bothering them and Aaron carried in Tidus' arms. "I want to help piece him back together Yuna" Paine chimed in her voice riddled with despair and her crimson eyes still flooded with tears. Yuna nodded and held on to the sword that had belonged to Auron but would be buried with Aaron to honour his skill as a proud swordsman. When they reached the airship Tidus went to the bridge to explain to Brother what had happened while Yuna and Paine took Aarons body to the cabin. Yuna gingerly picked up his severed arm and lined it up then had Paine hold it still so she could stitch it back together. Paine gently held his hand like the soothing touch might bring him back to life, Yuna could see that's what she wanted more than anything. "When did you fall for him?" Yuna looked at Paine her eyes full of tears just as Paine's ones were also. "When he first showed up, there was just something there, a quiet strength, you could see he understood loneliness and I guess I wanted him to end his loneliness with me, he was everything I wanted but mainly even despite all he must've suffered he was happy, maybe he could have shown me how to let go of the past and build myself a happier future." Paine ended her sentence abruptly as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her pale face. Yuna finished stitching his arm up and moved on to his shoulder, she first cleaned the deep cut and then stitched it, before applying a minor dressing to it. She then had to clean his face of the blood that had stained it though most of it had been removed by the heavy rain. It was the sheer misery his face had become that ruined the image of him resting peacefully she knew that he would be tortured by his failure to retrieve Rikku. Paine went up to the sleeping area and got him a new t-shirt. She came downstairs and took his torn bloody one along with his chest plate and set them aside then watched as Yuna dealt with Aarons fatal wound and finally he was ready. Paine put the grey top she had retrieved on him then laid him back down. "Yuna give me a minute alone with him." Paine beseeched her and was satisfied with her departure though she was unaware that she was watching her from upstairs. Paine gently sat beside his body and leaned close, she softly said. "I won't give up on you; you'll come back one day so I can tell you how I feel. Goodbye Aaron." She gently kissed him and waited for Yuna to come down, when she did they gently carried him outside and to their appreciation Tidus, Buddy and Brother had dg him a grave at the top of which the sword they had retrieved from his chest was buried. The girls laid him inside and watched as the boys buried him in the wet earth. Then they stood by his grave and cried until none of those gathered could stand the sight anymore. They each murmured their own variations of goodbye pal and proceeded inside. Paine stood by the grave before following the others as the airship took off, leaving Aaron to his rest. _

**End Flashback**

Yuna was suddenly assailed with a strange feeling, 2 ridiculously powerful and familiar presences had begun to attack one another. She stood up and felt a weird headache and in her mind she saw an image of Aaron fighting with Auron. "_Is he alive?" _Her feeling was cut short as the security intercom had announced that somebody had breached the tower and was heading for the council room. Yuna sighed and loaded her handguns, however had dared to bother her today was going to get it bad. She was as sad as hell and some inconsiderate fool had intruded on that. The door slid open and when she saw who it was she unloaded both magazines in a fit of rage. "HOW DAREYOU COME HERE!?" She ran out to the stairwell and was satisfied to learn one shot had been true. Rikku was lying on the stairs holding a minor bullet wound on her leg. "Yunie how could you shoot me?" She yelled in pain as 2 burly security guards in standard Bevelle armour lifted her to her feet. "Ma'am what shall we do with her?" The taller of the 2 asked. Yuna growled. "Put her in my apartment. Keep her restrained!" The two marched her off.

**Aaron**

Aaron hesitantly proceeded up the path to the fort. He reached the door and found it held ajar by a rock. He slid in and heard movement from what appeared to be the archives. He stood up straight and when he went inside his father was reading an old book, the Throat Cleaver was on his back. Auron spoke first. "So it's true, you're alive." Aaron roared almost feral and drew his sword. "CUT THE CRAP!" Aaron and Auron both leapt at one another swords drawn.

_**End of chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Battle postponed and regroup

_**Final Fantasy 10-2: Dhark Pyreflies.**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Aaron vs. Auron. **_

Both Takashi's leapt at one another the younger fuelled by rage and pain the elder by the need to do what was necessary. Aaron swung first with Hellfire, his brute strength shocking Auron who nearly lost control of the Throat Cleaver, Aaron swung rapidly with a speed that seemed like the blade weighed nothing and Auron could only counter. Barely. Aaron pressed forward his anger and pain strengthening with each swing of his legendary blade. Auron swirled around ducked which resulted in hellfire being embedded in the floor, seeing an opportunity Auron swung heavily hoping to fatally wound Aarons' face but the younger had other ideas; with a strength that was inhuman he freed his blade and lifted a significant chunk of the stone floor which knocked both Takashi's to the floor. One part of the stone flew at Auron who swung the Throat Cleaver to cut it in half, one of the chunks of stone flew wildly and slammed full on in to his shoulder which resulted in a loud snap echoing all over the room.

Aaron chuckled and wrenched the Throat Cleaver from Aurons now weakened grip and stabbed it deep into the ground. The young man lifted his father up and threw him into the wall, cracking it deeply and seriously hurting Aurons back. Auron recovered surprisingly quickly for a man his age and he got to his feet then he sprinted at Aaron. Aaron grinned and readied his sword, bathing it in flame as Auron launched for a dropkick, but the young man had underestimated his fathers strength as the force of the heavy kick pushed the blade a half inch away from his face, he could feel the searing heat and allowed a sigh of relief to escape him. He pushed the blade away from him while still maintaining a strong hold on it and Auron was sent flying. Again he recovered quickly and slid across the floor to retrieve the Throat Cleaver, once it was in his possession it became bathed in a purple aura of power, giving it a wraithlike presence. Aaron made sure the inky black flames surrounded Hellfires' blade and he and Auron both ran at one another and as the blades collided they were both bathed in their own type of pulsating energy as if they like their bearers were competing for the upper hand over the other. The blades kept gathering a large amount of energy until the room and all its occupants were also bathed in the white light it emitted. When the energy couldn't sustain itself a huge explosion erupted….

_**Kilika. Tidus, Survey gathering for the Guild. **_

Tidus was sat with Paine watching the sea hit the docks of Kilika in gentle waves, though for both of them the niceness of the day was tainted by the events of roughly 3 moths ago. Their task there was to gather a survey on what Kilika needed to maintain and upgrade itself, so Yuna had given them both a team to captain in order to accomplish this task efficiently. Though neither was in the mood they told their team that they were there purely in a supervision role and were taking the day to reflect. Paine looked over at the island where Aaron had died sadly, her eyes swimming with tears while Tidus made feeble attempts at starting up conversation in order to try to take away even an iota of the gloom hanging over the pair like a heavy dark cloud. "He's at rest Paine, I doubt he would really approve of you being totally down over his death, I get that you liked him and he was probably right for you but he is dead after all, let the past go." Tidus sipped at his water that he had bought to cool him from the boiling sun. His brain had a mere fraction of a second to register the leather gloved hand before it smashed full on into his face. The blonde fell to the wooden floor and watched afraid as Paine stood up and stabbed her large sword deep into the ground about a half inch beside his face, her crimson eyes screamed her powerful rage. "He wouldn't approve I concede to that point. But if you ever tell me to let him go, I'll end you." She removed her sword and watched in horror as the ground shook violently. From the Takashi fort island there came a huge explosion of white light, and then a large column of smoke began to rise from the island and hang over it in a menacing manner, as if the cloud of smoke would rain death upon the island. Tidus and Paine both readied their weapons and supplies as the soldiers who were acting as surveyors flooded to them. The eight man squad consisted of Bevelle guards in red and black instead of silver and green. They were armed with a pistol on their hip and a sword on their back. Tidus ordered them to close off the dock to civilians. Then Paine picked two soldiers and told them they would accompany her and Tidus to the island. The two responded with a "Yes ma'am" and got the small boat they had used to arrive at the town ready and helped Tidus and Paine on. The boat zoomed towards the island and Paine hoped that she wouldn't see another dead person on this island again.

_**Auron. Takashi Fort island. **_

Auron came to, groggily, his muscles screaming with pain and his vision fuzzy. That explosion had reduced the fort to the rubble and had he not been buried beneath it the explosion would have killed him. He got to his knees shakily, his coat ripped and his bracer, chest plate and glasses broken. He fumbled about clumsily looking for the Throat Cleaver, he had no time to check if Aaron was dead, he needed to flee and recover, there was a Guild troop transport coming and if the Guild found him, it would cause his life to rapidly hit a downward spiral. Once he had a grip on the sword he lifted it, his bloody and barely held together body almost unable to support the weight of the large sword, he set of at a half conscious jog to the jetty at the rear of the fort and hopped into his own boat, relieved the wave of destruction hadn't destroyed it. He needed to recover and asses the damage to himself before trying to kill Aaron again. Now that the initial head fuzziness had cleared he was confident that his son had evaded death just as he had, he knew that he didn't have long. As he heard the Guild force approaching he departed, no trace of him to be found.

_**Tidus and Paine, Guild scout force. Takashi clan Fort Island. **_

The four Guild members ran up the island awed and terrified by the pure destruction. Almost nothing had been left untouched by it and the island was empty of most of its trees and what little wildlife it had had in the first place. Paine ran towards the fort hoping to find it empty. When she arrived, one of the soldiers pointed to the centre of the rubble that had once been the Takashi clan fort. "There's someone alive over there." Paine and Tidus ran towards the survivor and were stunned when it crawled feebly towards them. A sword in its back, a ripped black coat and a body covered in deep cuts, dust and blood. The man fell flat on his face at their feet and when Paine turned him over she gasped. It was Aaron, and he was still alive. She gripped his hand and unlike the last time she had held it, she felt him squeeze hers back. He moaned pitifully as the full extent of his injuries washed over him and wracked him with pain. His face was burned. "He's inches away from dying. Get him sedated and ready for transport. Yuna is the only person who can heal him."

_**End of chapter!**_


End file.
